


he came late - joshler

by pastelxzavva



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, vauge, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: lowercase intended.





	

_no,_ was the cry that tore his throat. 

 

_please,_ was the beg that dripped through his lips. 

 

_it's ok,_ was the lie he heard. 

 

_i will never leave you,_ is what he heard, but it was a lie. 

 

jenna and him was no more. 

 

°•°•°

 

_im sorry,_ the words that choked him. 

 

_please dont be mad,_ the plea he sobbed.

 

_im not mad,_ the soothing words in his ear. 

 

_i love you,_ the truth that was spoken. 

 

_i cant leave you._

_i love you._

_breathe, ty, breathe._

_ive got you._

_youre safe._

 

he thought josh would always there. 

 

but then the boy wasn't. 

 

°•°•°

 

it was loud. god, it was _so_ loud. it was too crowded, everything moved too fast, it was too much. 

 

on instinct, his eyes flew around. 

 

_josh?,_ the desperate whimper from his chest. 

 

_please,_ the shaky whine when he was nowhere to be found. 

 

_im scared,_ the whisper he spoke. 

 

_help me, joshie…,_ the plea he gasped, curled in on himself. 

 

-_-_-

 

_tyler!,_ the call he yelled when the brunette was lost. 

 

_ty?,_ the worried whine when he was nowhere. 

 

_please no,_ the choked whisper when he saw him in the corner. 

 

_im sorry.,_ the sob he released when he heard the ragged breathing. 

 

_god, im so sorry.,_ the whimper that slid from him, his body curling around the brunette’s. 

 

_im sorry, ok?_

_i love you, ok, ty?_

_i love you too, joshie..._


End file.
